<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Get Thee Behind Me Foul Fiend by sylvilagus_nuttallii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120924">[Podfic] Get Thee Behind Me Foul Fiend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvilagus_nuttallii/pseuds/sylvilagus_nuttallii'>sylvilagus_nuttallii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable fuckbuddies to ineffable husbands, M/M, Nice Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sort of I guess?, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), but deliberately ignores it for as long as he can, no explicit genitalia but lots of explicit content, supernatural sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvilagus_nuttallii/pseuds/sylvilagus_nuttallii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not kind, I’m terribly wicked.” Crowley’s face is suddenly very close. Aziraphale gulps a little, wondering when exactly the demon slithered so near.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you be terribly wicked,” Aziraphale breathes. “Prove it.”</p>
<p>Inspired by the wall scene in Ep 2, because there is no way Aziraphale, after 6000 years of "fraternizing," didn't know exactly the reaction he was going to get from Crowley by calling him nice. Come join me on this wild ride featuring angst, three centuries worth of porn with feelings, and finally a ridiculously sappy post-apocalypse ending!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Get Thee Behind Me Foul Fiend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362988">Get Thee Behind Me Foul Fiend</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princip1914/pseuds/Princip1914">Princip1914</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please visit the original work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362988#main">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-883098830">Sylvilagus</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-883098830/get-thee-behind-me-foul-fiend">Get Thee Behind Me Foul Fiend</a></p>
  <p>Downloadable link <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vjDDx8JPYZoLQa-ATvWEvUN1THuWVrr0/view?usp=sharing">here</a>.</p>
</div><iframe></iframe>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>